vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Barry (Pokémon)
Summary Barry is the childhood friend of Lucas and the rival in Sinnoh. Always in a hurry, Barry is the reason that Lucas and him get Pokémon, as Barry convinces his friend to go search for the Red Gyarados, and in the process, they run into Professor Rowan, his starter Pokémon, and some wild Starlys. The duo's adventure begins when they use Rowan's Pokémon to defend themselves. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | At least 8-A | At least 7-B | At least 7-A | High 7-A Name: Barry Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male | Male for his Pokémon. Age: In his teens Classification: Pokémon Trainer, Rival Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Healing | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Reduction All, Water Manipulation with Piplup, Flight with Starly | His Pokémon gained many abilities during his journey | Same as before, Fire Manipulation with Ponyta, Poison Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Healing and Absorption with Roselia, Metal Manipulation with Prinplup | Same as before, except for Statistics Reduction and Paralysis Inducement, Martial Arts and Heracross, Metal Manipulation Staraptor, Darkness Manipulation and Snorlax, Earth Manipulation, Healing and Paralysis Inducement with Snorlax, Status Effect Inducement, Weather Manipulation and Flight with Rapidash, Ectoplasm Manipulationand Empoleon, Sleep Manipulation with Roserade Attack Potency: Street level (Comparable to Lucas, who was able to to hit a punch bag and send it flying across a room and still have enough force to knock over a stack of tires ) | Multi-City Block level+ (His initial starter should be around Chimchar's level) | At least City level (Stronger than Roark, Gardenia and Maylene. Comparable to Lucas) | At least Mountain level+ (Is stronger than Candice and the commanders of Team Galactic) | Large Mountain level (Comparable to Lucas seconds before he entered the Elite Four) Speed: Peak Human (Should be comparable to Red when he was 11 years old) | | At least Massively Hypersonic+ | Sub-Relativistic (Kept up with Lucas' Pokémon) | Relativistic+ (Superior to Candice) | Relativistic+ (Matched Lucas' team before entering the Pokémon league) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | At least Class 5 | Class 50 | Class 100 | At least Class G (Comparable to Lucas) Striking Strength: Street Class | At least Multi-City Block Class+ | At least City Class | At least Mountain Class+ | Large Mountain Class | At least Large Mountain Class Durability: Street level | At least Multi-City Block level+(Took hits from Lucas team at the time) | At least City level (Superior to Maylene) | At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to Lucas' team) | Large Mountain level(Able to fight against Lucas) Stamina: High | Very high for his Pokémon. Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters on the Pokémon and Move | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters on the Pokémon and Move | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move Standard Equipment: Pokéballs Intelligence: Gifted (He went through several ordeals as a trainer, with constant training. Helped take down an organization that wanted to remake the universe. Is trusted by a professor and said to have quickly memorized everything that was present on the blackboard of the Trainers' School at Jubilife City) Weaknesses: He is only a human with normal human weaknesses. | Varies depending on the Pokémon. Notable Attacks/Techniques: A full list of the potential moves his Pokémon can learn. Empoleon | Heracross | Rapidash | Roserade | Staraptor | Snorlax Note: Due to the anime's depiction of him, as well as Pokemon Masters, it is assumed that the starter he chose was Piplup. Key: By Himself | (Beginning) | (Early Game) | (Mid Game) | (End Game) Gallery Barry's Pokémon 398Staraptor.png|Staraptor, The Predator Pokémon. 407Roserade.png|Roserade, The Bouquet Pokémon. 078Rapidash.png|Rapidash, The Fire Horse Pokémon. Heracross.png|Heracross, The Singlehorn Pokémon. Snorlax.png|Snorlax, The Sleeping Pokémon. 600px-395Empoleon.png|Empoleon, The Emperor Pokémon. Hold Item: Sitrus Berry Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Nintendo Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Kids Category:Speedsters Category:Summoners Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Plant Users Category:Poison Users Category:Water Users Category:Metal Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Healers Category:Hellfire Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Weather Users Category:Earth Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6